


take your time

by mother_hearted



Series: you count up all my scars (crumble them into stars) [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: It's been a long day and Dimitri's tired of himself, tired of his goddamn sulking.dimiclaudeweek2020.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: you count up all my scars (crumble them into stars) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692022
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	take your time

Dimitri peels his sweaty soaked shirt off and uses it to mop the cool sweat off his skin before dropping it. The rest of his clothes join together in a pile on the floor before he steps into his bath. Hissing out a sigh when the hot water hits his muscles, he sinks down to submerge his face once before settling his neck against the tub's back.

The peace he normally finds in the bath is missing. Instead, he finds himself clenching his jaw tight. 

_How long am I going to be irritated?_

It's been a long day. After barking at two people, he'd left the property entirely and went off to do some self-training. He had no obligations today, no one to meet, and it was easy to isolate himself. Easy to chop a surplus of wood and stack a pile out behind the kitchen. 

At least some good came out of his bullshit. He glares at the ceiling before scrubbing at his face, angry, like he could wipe his expression off, his mood away, or better yet, wipe out his existence. No. Not better. He guides himself away from the thought, looks down at his body, and winces when he remembers last night. Claude between his knees, working Dimitri up with wet kisses and promises, his mouth unbearably hot when he took in Dimitri's cock. 

And Dimitri didn't know where he went, no clear image of skeleton hands gripping him, of remembering smoke and fire, he just trembled and didn't stop trembling. Claude so close and Dimitri's never had anyone that close and maybe he got scared. He watched himself soften in Claude's mouth while he worked him and it was so,

_humiliating._

Dimitri curses with a thrash in the tub and finally sits up, presses his face into his knees and breathes harshly.

_Why are you bothering with me? Why go to bed with someone who can't satisfy you? Just because we're friends doesn't mean you have to be so kind!_

Just leave him alone. Just stop pretending. But Dimitri knows they're lies, fundamentally untrue. Claude lives a life he considers full and promising. If fooling around with Dimitri was a waste of time, he would have pulled back from the beginning, would never have invited him back to his room after the first time Dimitri pushed him away in a panic. 

If he'd just said no in the beginning, he wouldn't have to deal with this. If he'd just said no, he'd never have to feel so raw and pathetic.

And if he'd said no, he'd never discover how much he loves to be kissed, how good it feels to have his stomach and chest rubbed. How hot his body feels when he's held. How light his body feels after he comes. How it feels to lie in bed with someone who wants him.

He blinks tears out of his eyes, watches them mix with the water on his skin. Sniffles when he catches himself. Wipes his nose with a rough pass of his hand. Waits for a cry to come but it doesn't and finally stands up, wrings out his hair before he steps out of the tub. 

Lucia catches him in the socializing quarters as Dimitri passes through. She's flighty but not a gossip, quick to get an answer for her message regardless of what it is and leave. 

"Hello, Prince Dimitri. The Duke wanted me to inform you he'll be taking dinner in his office tonight, if you'd like to join him. I need to give the cook instructions."

It's been a long day and Dimitri's tired of himself, tired of his goddamn sulking.

"I'll join him, thank you, Lucia."

"Okay." She chirps, turning to leave before giving a quick about face. She snaps her finger at him when she says, "Hope you're ready for a mountain of food, the cook saw your charity, your Highness."

And bolts away as quickly as she came. 

Shaking his head, Dimitri feels the mood in him begin to shift and resettle, allowing him to smile for the first time today.

Dinner will be nice. He doesn't think about his humiliation, can't put the focus back on it so soon, but focuses on dinner instead, and the man who still clearly wants him.

It doesn't fix anything... but it helps.

**Author's Note:**

> consort!dimitri au, early on in their companionship before the L word comes up. dimitri's psychological impotence is actually a big deal in this au but i've never posted much about it on AO3. 
> 
> sometimes healing is about acceptance and allowing time to pass, and it's not graceful but not all things can be.


End file.
